yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modes/Pistachio's Fanon
There are many modes in Pistachio's fanon and here they are cause y not. Pistachio Mode Pistachio Mode is my fanon mode. Everything that I want and most of the characters on the students page are in the Pistachio Mode. There are many differences including different rivals, some rivals not being rivals and genderswapped rivals. There are also more clubs. Characters WIP Regular Mode Regular Mode is basically exactly like the regular game. The only changes are some more students. Characters WIP Outdated Mode Outdated Mode includes all the old rivals and characters from the older builds or things that were removed from the beginning of the game. Half of the rivals that are canon are not in this mode. There are less students and clubs in this game mode. Characters WIP DLC Rival Mode DLC rival Mode is a mode with DLC Rivals just as the title reads. This mode has many rivals and many more clubs than any other mode in the game. It has difficulties which are Easy,Medium,Hard and Don’t You Fuck Any Nuns. The first two or fairly decent and aren’t that bad. The rivals don’t gossip about you as much as they do in hard which can get you caught. In hard the rivals gossip about you after seeing you do anything bad or suspicious. In the last mode, you just have to avoid all the rivals as they try to get you in bed with them yey. Characters '' 'wip' ''Katayama Middle School Mode In this mode, you play as an adorable 9th grader named Yuki Masao who has a crush on sporty girl Eiru Kanko. Unlike in the other game modes, Yuki doesn’t kill but trick people in viscous ways. There are only 5 rivals in the game. However there are many teachers who can get very suspicious of Yuki as they are all around the school at all times except during the before school hours. Characters '' 'WIP' ''1980's Mode In the 1980’s Mode, you play as Ryoba Aishi who is Ayano’s mom. Similar to the other game modes, you have to get your senpai to fall in love with you and eliminate rivals. However in this mode,there are a couple of people who have a crush on Ryoba, who will do anything to get her to love them. One of them will go to the extent of suspending or getting your senpai deported out of Japan. Characters WIP Mayako Primary School Mode In this mode you have either the choice to play as Alex Kohler,who is one of the obstacles in the earlier main modes sister, or you can play as Kyan Haruko, a fellow 5th grader who really has nothing to do. He has to befriend and find the secrets of his fellow classmates to win the game without dying in the hands of his murderous classmates. One wrong move that could piss off a student could loose your life. '' Characters ''WIP Kagerou High School Mode In this mode, you play as Takane Enemoto, a student who attends the school and has anger and sleep problems. She has a crush on her fellow classmate, Haruka Kokononese. Both the students are in a special class due to having some health issues. The catch is both of them are the only two people in the class. The goal is for her to spend more time with him and somehow get enough courage to confess her feelings to him. Little does she know that he also has feelings for her as well. They have to spend time together and get their friendship high enough to the max. '' ''Characters '' ''WIP Memes Mode In this mode you play as The Real Kellin. In memes mode you have to befriend all your dank meme friends and make sure no one talks to your senpai Spinner. When you kill everyone you win. Characters WIP Pistachio Mode Everyone is a pistachio and you have to find and kill the fake. Matchmake Mode In this mode you are given a character to matchmake with someone and you have 3 days to do it. If you do, you win a prize and it goes on an don until you matchmake everyone in the school. There are three modes;Easy,Medium and HARD. Gordon Ramsey X Simon Cowell You get to play in the life of Simon Cowell and watch him fall in love with Gordon and than make them together without killing a soul but with COOKING AND SINGING. Killer Mode In Killer Mode, the entire school is trapped under lock down by Oswalld. He is forcing you to kill everyone in the school to win. Your goal is to kill as many people as you can and not get killed by the students. Characters WIP ''more will be added soon '' Category:Fanon Game Modes Category:PISTACHIOLORD's Fanon